Stupid, Noble Reasons
by 10booklover02
Summary: A conversation between Tonks and Ginny about their respective significant others and their habits of pushing them away for "stupid, noble reasons". Set between books 6 & 7.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated with it.

"How do you deal with it?" asked Ginny Weasley.

"What?" Nymphadora Tonks replied absently.

"The staring, the pointing, the _whispering_."

"Oh, that. I suppose I'm just used to it. Metamkrphmagi are bound to be stared at, and a young, female Auror… that's even worse."

"But what about the people who are whispering about you because you're… because you're…"

"Dating a werewolf?"

"Yeah. Doesn't it bother you?"

"It did a little, at first. But then I realized there was nothing I could do about it. And one of us should be not bothered. Remus doesn't often show it, but he _is_ bothered by it. _And_ I realized that if it bothered me, he would use it as another excuse to push me away. So I decided that it wouldn't. It took a little while, but I've come to terms with it."

"And that's it? You just stopped being bothered?" asked Ginny again.

"Pretty much. I was already used to the staring, Remus was just another reason for it. Why are you asking? Couldn't have anything to do with a certain black-haired, green-eyed Hero of the Wizarding World, could it?" Tonks asked playfully.

"Well, yes," Ginny blushed. "The last few weeks of school, when we were together, nearly the entire school was staring at us, everywhere we went."

"So you two are dating?"

"Were dating. We _were_ dating."

"Ah. Who broke it off?"

"He did."

"Trying to protect you?"

"Yes. He can be so infuriating sometimes. He broke it off right after Dumbledore's funeral. He told me he was afraid he would make me a target."

"Ah, yes. The good old it's-for-your-own-good excuse."

"Mm-hmm. He doesn't seem to realize that I would be a target anyway. Doesn't he remember the Chamber of Secrets? Plus, my family's probably the most famous group of blood traitors in Britain."

"You'll just have to wait it through. He'll come around eventually."

"Yeah. I do kind of understand why he's doing it, though. After his parents, and Sirius, and Dumbledore, he thinks that everyone around him is going to die."

"He has had a rather awful life. But that's even more reason why he should be happy with you."

"I agree, but he doesn't seem to."

"Well, don't let him forget that you're around. He'll be at the Burrow soon."

"Yeah. How do you know so much about the situation?"

"As much as I would love to tell you it's because of my amazing, advice-giving powers, it's really because I went through something similar not too long ago. Though, mine had slightly different reasons for pushing me away."

"Oh, right. The hospital wing. Too old, too poor, and too dangerous, right?"

"Yep. I managed to convince Remus that none of that mattered. Plus, he's truly not that old, I have plenty of money, and he's only dangerous one night a month. And really, with the Wolfsbane Potion, he's not particularly dangerous then, either." Tonks trailed off, smiling at memories of Remus at the last full moon. He had finally allowed her to stay with him. With the potion, he truly was just Remus in a wolf's body.

She was startled out of her reverie by Ginny's cough.

"Anyway. Give him as many reasons as you can think of to make him want to stick around."

"He's leaving, anyway. He, Ron, and Hermione are going off to rid the world of Voldemort. He thinks I don't know, but I'm not stupid."

"Mm. That might be a problem. How long until they leave?"

"I think they're going to stay until Bill and Fleur's wedding. Mum would murder them otherwise."

"She would. So, you'll have a little time. My advice is to not let him forget you're there, but don't smother him. And give him a good-bye kiss. Maybe on his birthday, that's a good excuse."

"Thanks, Tonks. You give good advice."

"Well, I figure I'm the best person to give you advice on stupidly noble men."

"Yeah, you are," Ginny laughed.

"Have fun convincing Harry to stop acting crazy."

"Thanks. I'm sure I will."


End file.
